<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>98line/屈服 by 12December_stardust7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725295">98line/屈服</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7'>12December_stardust7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:22:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/12December_stardust7/pseuds/12December_stardust7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee "Scout" Ye-chan/Tian "Meiko" Ye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>98line/屈服</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>98Line/屈服</p><p>***<br/>“等到放假的时候，一起去旅行吧。”<br/>训练室角落的饮水机旁，一只手轻轻覆在了另一只手的手背上，说话的声音被刻意压低，像粗制滥造的谍战剧里正商讨着阴谋的反派角色。只是明明是肯定性质的一句话却不难析出不自信的询问意味来，掌心紧紧贴着手背，似乎能感受到手背皮肤下血管的跳动。<br/>“不好吗李汭燦？”没有得到理想中的回应，原本放低的声音往上抬了一个调子，田野有些焦急地询问李汭燦的意见，同时将自己的手指塞进对方的指缝中。训练室里其他人都沉浸在午夜的rank里，城市里大部分的人都睡了，韩服却依旧是热闹的。<br/>“好，当然好，我也很想和你一起去玩。”后知后觉，李汭燦感受到田野语气里除去不耐烦以外的更多情绪，反握住了田野的手，两个人靠的更加近了。“我刚才走神了，对不起，你想去哪里？“<br/>”哪里都好，反正不要去欧洲。“最后的几个字几乎是被囫囵带过的，含糊得让李汭燦以为自己是听到的只是田野的一声叹息。他将田野的手抬起，放到了自己的唇边，轻轻地啄了一口田野的手背。也许是因为深夜的气温本就是一天中最低的时候，他的嘴唇是冷的，触碰到田野的皮肤也是凉的，他们又默默把手牵得更紧了些，直到感受到热度从皮肤下透上来，两个人的手心都起了一层薄薄的汗才松开。<br/>“好，都听你的，你想去哪里我都陪你，放假了马上就去。”<br/>田野终于像收获了去游乐园玩的承诺的小孩一样笑出来，他扫了一眼其他队友，确定没有人注意到他和李汭燦正在进行的秘密交谈，飞快地吻了吻李汭燦的脸颊，心满意足的转身走回到屏幕前，没有选择踢开横在椅子旁的快递箱，而是一小步从箱子上跃了过去。不知道是谁又遭遇了对面的一波gank，几声无奈的抱怨轻飘飘地落在训练室此起彼伏的键盘声里。</p><p>***<br/>两个人把护照从抽屉里找了出来，大眼瞪小眼半天，最后田野承认了和李汭燦回韩国是最优选。他们去了首尔，白天从一个网红咖啡厅钻到另一家高分男装店，下午坐在餐厅里啃比热恋期还要腻的芝士排骨，拎着从便利店里买的零食饮料回住的地方，吃薯片时要接吻，喝可乐时要抚摸，夜晚洗完澡以后头发也不擦就陷在床垫里。<br/>少年的身体绝对谈不上柔软，就连呼吸都在硌人。厚重的吻落在田野的皮肤上，燃烧起了皮肤以下的火，就连吻也有轨迹，嘴唇所处全是温柔的滚烫，好像在描绘着他们下午一同在美术馆浏览过的天文照片。<br/>田野大概是被美术馆里的作品感染了，突然爱上了摄影，从美术馆里出来就开始疯狂缠着李汭燦要拍照。李汭燦看着田野用新买的卡片相机对着茶几上的玻璃杯拍得不亦乐乎，阳光涂在他的后背和脖颈上，聚成一颗小小的光点。李汭燦找不到不将这幅画面记录下来的理由，他打开手机的录像功能，自动对焦锁定了沙发上捧着相机的田野，那是他心的焦点，是他生命的坐标。<br/>被李汭燦贯穿的那一刻，田野觉得自己的整个身体都在背叛他。他的感官在此时失去了存在的意义。<br/>李汭燦抬起田野的脸，后者原本在台灯微弱光亮下似有若无的青紫眼圈变得明显，这样的视角给予了李汭燦一种类似于施予者的奇异快感，他轻轻用拇指抚摸过田野的眼眶，指尖都是怜惜，田野下意识闭上眼，睫毛微微颤动。他们已经相守了很多年，这几年里他们通过各种意义各种层面上的方法安抚支持并且陪伴着彼此。他看着田野褪去脸颊上的婴儿肥，他觉得自己的指尖也随着田野越来越短的指甲而开始频繁地感到刺痛，他没有办法阻止田野在输给SKT后独自一人去面对外界不怀好意的质问和怀疑，他几乎也要相信田野早已在某个失落的夜晚骤然换骨重生。<br/>他们每一次的亲昵缠绵仿佛都像是彼此无声的剖白。田野的索吻是在向李汭燦求证，求证这一切都没有改变，谁也不会主动离开对方，永远会在对方跌倒时第一时间伸出去搀扶的手。他们用肢体向彼此提问，一个人问了一个人立刻回答。<br/>“痛不痛？”往更深处顶了顶后李汭燦问。那条通道是绝对私密的，而他拥有在里面撒欢放纵的特权，洞破一切防备后会感受到田野最紧致的包裹，很多时候李汭燦甚至想不起来自己是在哪一天获得了进入那里的资格的，但他知道在第一次的第一秒后自己便无可自拔的上瘾了。<br/>“哪里疼？”其实田野觉得哪里都是疼的，平时总是看着屏幕所以眼睛很疼，坐久了腰疼，一直操作点鼠标手腕疼，还有很多无法辨析的、不知道究竟是生理抑或是心理上的疼痛，比如他们第一次去不了世界赛，又比如离开场馆的巴士上李汭燦紧咬着嘴唇，为了让眼泪不落下只好试图用痛觉阻碍痛苦。思考太累了，忘记那些吧。于是田野将双腿缠上了李汭燦腰的两侧，太深了，太开了，大腿根部的皮肤摩擦着李汭燦的腰侧。这张床是一个无底洞吗，假如不是那为什么他总觉得自己在不断往下坠呢，这肯定是李汭燦用来达到胁迫自己只能蜷伏着去依靠他的诡计。<br/>无声开口。李汭燦又贴下去吻田野的鼻尖和额头，彼此身体紧紧相连，他进入到田野的最深处，几次顶动后确定田野已经没有余地承担更多的进犯了，他放下支撑着自己身体的手臂，全然伏在了田野身上。<br/>田野的身体仿佛生来便是为了包容他而设计的。褪去衣物束缚后的躯体与皮肤惊人的柔软，他只需轻轻的动作，田野就能够成为他想要的任何形态，无需束缚，因为已然放弃了挣扎，将所有的、摆动自己的权力交于了他。<br/>他们缠吻得如胶似漆，田野始终没有学会在接吻时换气，亲久了就要别开脸去透气。李汭燦趁着田野大口喘气时将食指和中指探进田野的口腔，田野的舌尖才迎合上去，李汭燦却立刻用力地挺动起来。他就这样一点一点剥夺着田野对自己身体的控制权，像对待舞台上四肢都被绳索牵动的木偶，全部的生命气息只来自他的赐予，直到田野开始沉浸于他的支配中，享受着这个过程中的每一个步骤。<br/>唇舌相互舔舐的间隙里，李汭燦用另一只手的食指与中指捏住了田野的下巴。在一天又一天的彼此陪伴中，他们建立起了深深的默契。这样的默契使得田野会在下巴被抬起的同时将挂在李汭燦腰上的双腿夹得更紧些，在下一秒李汭燦突然低头吻上他的胸，牙齿叼着一小块皮肉轻轻啃咬时，他又能够感知到李汭燦的疲惫。</p><p>***<br/>他们到底也没有去更远的地方。</p><p>***<br/>集合的日子一拖再拖，比赛开始的时间被延后，假期不断增长，田野在微信里向李汭燦抱怨个没完，一会儿唠叨上海太冷，一会儿又说基地里有很好吃的和牛，每天至少打五通视频电话，却只字不提那几个字，“我想你，我爱你”。<br/>真正接到收队命令时已经过完了中国的元宵节。从首尔飞上海的航班上比以往显然要少了很多乘客，何况是夜间航班。李汭燦抬头看了看自己身旁空出的座位，犹豫了一会儿还是戴上了口罩。这条航线他飞行了太多次，客舱里总有一种特别的味道，平时只是闻着就让人觉得很脏，在现在这样的特殊时期里他更觉得每呼吸一口就有一双无形的手狠狠地在他脖子上掐了一下。<br/>飞机就快要降落，他仿佛已经感受到二月份上海的潮气，一会儿还要再坐将近一个小时的车才能回到基地，勒在耳后的橡皮筋大概是绷得太紧了，他的太阳穴都在隐隐胀痛。<br/>登机前李汭燦收到田野发来的微信，让他记得从韩国再买一些口罩，他搜刮完了马山的所有药店，最后拎着一袋人参糖上了飞机。<br/>田野看到照片里那一袋人参糖之后大概是觉得好气又好笑，连着给他戳了几个生气的红色小人表情。起飞时李汭燦把手机调到飞行模式，却怎么也没办法安心闭上眼睛，面前小小的屏幕上标记出了这趟航班的飞行轨迹，从首尔到上海，一条不粗不细的绿色横线，自西向东飞行。<br/>是啊，夜航东飞，飞机划破星空，穿梭过绵密的云层，遭遇到了气流便上下颠簸。他被困在这座高空中的牢笼，却也是允许他暂时放空的角落，此时没有英雄联盟也更加没有比赛，只有他自己，还有手机那头一边啃手一边等待他报平安的田野。黑夜向他张开双臂，他乖顺的被那双手纳入怀中，等待，等待，除去等待他无能为力。<br/>飞机终于落地，手机不过两秒就重新拥有了信号，田野发来的微信一条接着一条弹了出来，最后一条是三分钟前发来的，简简单单两个问号。<br/>他没有犹豫，切换回拼音输入键盘，手指敲击了几下屏幕，回复就发出去了。<br/>他说：“我很怕。”<br/>他已经坚强了这么久，他该有资格选择向脆弱屈服。</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>